Five Vouchers
by Indy Organa
Summary: House screws up, and gives Cuddy five "love vouchers" as an apology. Each chapter is Cuddy cashing in. Huddy/Rachel fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Cook Your Favourite Dinner

**A/N:** Hello again, House fans! I bring you a Huddy + Rachel fluff-fest. It's AU, its fluffy, its OOC in places but that's sweet and sugary Huddy for you. As usual, I do not own House MD and if I did a lot would be different. Also I'm going to come out and say that chapter 2 of this I feel is some of my best writing, so please give at least that a read! And of course, reviews are love.

 **Setting the stage -** Bombshells never happened, House and Cuddy worked through their awkward start and are still together. As an apology for being an especially big pain the ass, House gave Cuddy a bunch of flowers and 5 ~love~ vouchers. Each chapter in this fic is one of the vouchers being used.

The voucher lay prominently displayed on the kitchen bench, in front of the coffee maker where he'd be sure to spot it despite his eyes still half closed with sleep, his messy scrawl stating _cook your favourite dinner_ partially obscured by the post-it with Cuddy's neat script replying; _cashing it in. see you tonight xx_.

Somehow knowing he _had_ to cook dinner, instead of _wanting_ to cook dinner suddenly had him regretting he'd ever written those damn vouchers… but not that he'd been such an ass in the first place to make them necessary as an apology.

After downing his first coffee of the morning he opened the kitchen cupboard to see if he had the ingredients for Cuddy's favourite meal, pasta with soy meal and vegetables. For some reason one his easiest recipes was her favourite, plus it had the added advantage that Rachel would eat it without complaint… also House didn't actually mind it himself, although he didn't want it getting around that he honestly enjoyed soy meal.

Marina had taken Rachel out for the day, so after noting which ingredients he needed the day was his and his alone. He spent it sacked out on the couch, catching up on his soaps, and slouched in front of the piano, putting the final touches on a new piece. Before he knew it he was showered, dressed and on his way to the store.

He hated grocery stores. He hated the harsh lighting, the bad cover songs playing over the speakers. He especially hated the decision of whether to test his balance by carrying a basket or get to push his cane around in a cart. Today he opted for the cart but it seemed every sympathetic woman in the tri-state area was shopping at the same time- if he dodged one sympathetic look as he limped his way down an aisle it was to catch another.

Finally he had what he needed, avoided eye contact with the cashier, and let out a sigh of relief when he started the car to head back to Cuddy's.

Pulling into the drive he noticed Marina had returned and just hoped Cuddy had asked her to stay on until she was home- getting the groceries had taken all his social energy and the last thing he felt like doing was wrangling Rachel whilst trying to cook. He truly didn't mind the little girl, but the evening combination of tiredness and hunger made her unruly and hyperactive, and House often struggled to handle her when she was in one of those moods.

Marina had heard his car in the drive and opened the front door, knowing he struggled to handle the door, groceries and his cane. Rachel called out "House!" and a grin lit up her face at seeing her friend and playmate, making House smile and ruffle her hair on his way past.

As he made his way into the kitchen, trailed by an excited 3 year old dancing around his legs, Marina softly spoke; "Doctor Cuddy asked me if I could stay until she was home." Watching him unpack the groceries, she smiled - the curmudgeon doctor could be surprisingly sweet when it came to Doctor Cuddy and her daughter- "And I'm happy to distract Rachel while you cook."

House nodded as he pulled out a knife and started cutting, "Thank you Marina, that would be great."

He continued to prepare the meal, listening to the sounds of Rachel happily playing in the lounge until she heard her mother's car pull up and ran to the door, shouting "Mama! Mama!" as Cuddy unlocked the door and entered. House could hear her softly speaking to Rachel and turned back to the stove, hustling to get the meal on the table and not have Cuddy waiting after what was clearly a long day for her.

"Hey you," Cuddy had snuck up to hug him from behind, pressing her face against his back. "Smells good."

"Well someone _requested_ their favourite dinner. I'm just here to deliver." He continued to stir the sauce, enjoying the feeling of her warmth against him.

"Mmmm." Cuddy pressed a kiss to his shoulder before pulling away, "I'm just gonna take over from Marina so she can go- how long until its ready?"

"Fifteen. Go on, go spend some time with Rach."

As the sauce simmered he set the table, enjoying the soft sounds coming from the living room as Cuddy wound down from her day by spending precious time with her daughter.

Dishing it up into ceramic bowls for himself and Cuddy, and a half serve into Rachel's favourite dinosaur bowl, he called through to the living room, smiling as Rachel came barrelling into the kitchen chanting "dinner, dinner, dinner!" and waving her hands up for House to lift her into her booster chair and pass her her bowl.

Cuddy followed her daughter, smiling at her enthusiasm and also at seeing at how House had gone all out for her dinner. When he'd given her the vouchers she'd very nearly laughed them off, doubting he'd ever follow through. But time and time again he surprised her, and this evening was no different.

"M'lady" House smirked as he placed her bowl in front of her, turning back to the kitchen before coming back with a bottle of her favourite red and filling the glass in front of her.

Cuddy checked Rachel was all set with her fork around the right way before digging into her own serve, moaning in satisfaction at the first bite. House was truly a fantastic cook, and she considered herself one lucky woman whenever he cooked for her.

Watching her eyes close and hearing her moan, House smirked and leaned in towards her.

"That's not the last moan I intend to hear from you tonight."

Cuddy's eyes shot open to see House close to her, smirking as he watched her enjoy her meal.

Sitting back, he helped Rachel as she accidentally flung her fork to the floor before finally getting into his meal.

They ate slowly, savouring both the meal and each other's company. House truly enjoyed these moments as they smiled over their glasses of wine.

Cuddy finished and sat back in her chair, patting her lips with a napkin. "Delicious. Thank you so much House, that's just what I needed today."

House stood and collected the dishes, asking Cuddy "Dessert?" as he headed to load the dishwasher.

"Mmmm, yes please!" he could hear the smile in her tone and it made him smile in turn, as he headed for the fridge to dish it up.

Returning to the table, he placed a bowl in front of Cuddy and saw her eyes light up.

"Frozen soy yogurt with fresh raspberries for you," he turned and placed a smaller bowl on Rachel's tray, "and fresh peaches and pears for the lesser Cuddy"

"Oh my god House! This is fantastic! Thank you!" Cuddy dove her spoon into her yogurt with gusto, leaving House to sit back and watch her, enjoying her pleasure.

"You are going to be one lucky man once Rachel is in bed" She shot him a full smile, the kind that lit up her face and made his heart feel funny.

He smiled back. "Knew those vouchers would have a rate of return."


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Rachel For You

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm bored out of my mind in scientific math class at uni so here's chapter two! Enjoy.

Cuddy had snuggled into her favourite position, curled against his side with his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder, when she spoke.

"I have a favour to call in." Her voice was soft, the edges of sleep creeping in.

"Mmmm?" House was even closer to sleep than she was, and Cuddy knew she better speak quickly lest he claim she took advantage of him in his tired state.

"More like, I have a voucher to cash in."

"Oh noooo," House moaned, turning his head away from Cuddy and pushing his face into the pillow.

"I need… no, I _want_ , I want you to watch Rachel for me this Saturday. I believe that was one of the vouchers, 'I'll watch Rachel for you'."

"It's a bit of a waste to use the voucher while you work, isn't it? Is Marina busy?"

"I'm not working."

That got his attention. House lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not working, Marina deserves a weekend to herself, and Rachel's been asking to spend time with you."

"Where are you going if you're not working?"

"The Zen Den - the yoga and meditation place - they're running a yoga nidra workshop. I've always wanted to learn more about it, and I can always use more relaxation in my life, especially since I got together with you," Cuddy turned her head and pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

"Yoga Nidra? Nidra as in _sleep_? You're gonna skive off work, leave me with the munchkin, so you can sleep?" _Of course he'd know the translation_ , Cuddy thought dryly.

"It's more than sleep House, it's a whole mind-body therapy thing." She rolled over further, pushing herself up to meet his eyes. "You told me yourself, the vouchers were non-negotiable. I'm cashing in. Rachel is yours from 9am Saturday morning."

"9?" House groaned in disappointment.

"Don't groan. I'll get her up, dressed, breakfast. You just have to fill 4 hours with her. Admit it House, you like watching her. You'll enjoy it, and she's been practically begging for more time with you."

House huffed. "Fine. 9am Saturday it is."

"Thank you." Cuddy leant her head forward to press a soft kiss against his lips, nuzzling closer as his arms came around her.

"Can I get my reward in advance?" His words were mumbled against her lips and she laughed softly.

"Then what is there to look forward to?" she smiled and lent in for another kiss, thoughts of sleep forgotten.

House groaned as his alarm sounded, turning it off and flinging himself across the bed, face on Cuddy's pillow.

The crinkle of paper against his cheek forced his eyes open, his own handwriting catching his attention- _Valid for: 1 day watching Rachel_

House groaned again, slowly rolling back over and sitting up to rub his leg and prepare it for a day of chasing around a rambunctious toddler. Ever since Rachel had learned to walk she'd been going full speed, and House knew he'd have his work cut out for him whilst Cuddy got to lie around and practice her breathing.

Limping slowly into the kitchen, he was greeted by Rachel banging her hands on the tray of her booster seat and loudly yelling "House!" across the room. He ruffled her hair as he passed, stopping suddenly and whistling quietly when the sight of Cuddy leaning against the bench in her yoga attire pushed all thoughts of the day ahead from his mind.

She turned at his soft whistle and rolled her eyes. "Not now House, I'm already running late."

He grabbed her as she tried to pass, kissing her cheek and slipping a hand down to palm her ass as she hissed and pushed him away, a soft twinkle in her eye. Despite her protestations, she loved the attention she got from him. Just not now, not when she still had to do Rachel's hair and wash up from breakfast.

Watching her rush around the table, House waved a hand. "Go."

"I… what?" Cuddy stopped in her tracks.

"You heard me. Go. I've got this. Go. Relax. Sleep." he gestured again for her to leave.

"O...Ok." Cuddy leant over and kissed Rachel's cheek, stroking her hair, "Be a good girl for House ok?"

"Ok mama" Rachel replied, not looking up from her cheerios.

"And you," she walked over to House and reached up to pull him down for a kiss, "you have a fun day. You can call me...if it's an emergency. 'I can't find the peanut butter' is not an emergency."

"Yes mom" House went to kiss her again but she ducked away and grabbed her yoga bag from the door.

"Have fun you two!" And with that, she was out the door and House was left with a 3 year old who seemed more interested in pushing her Cheerios around than eating them.

"Guess it's just you and me kid" Rachel looked up at him and grinned. House still couldn't wrap his head around why this kid was so taken with him, but he knew it made life easier for Cuddy and honestly he was now quite attached to her.

"Finished!" Rachel proclaimed, throwing her hands up to be lifted out of her booster. House obliged, telling her to go watch cartoons while he cleaned up.

Tipping the Cheerios into the garbage and wiping down the tray, House wondered when he became so domesticated… and when he started genuinely enjoying it. Being with Cuddy and Rachel made his old life seem at times like a bad dream, when he'd come home to a cold and dark apartment, no one happy to see him, no one to kiss him and sit with him for dinner. No one to cuddle with and watch a movie, no little girl begging for another bedtime story. His old life, of booze and pills, was so empty. He never wanted to go back.

The kitchen now tidy, he went via Rachel's room to collect a hairbrush and some of the ties and clips Cuddy adored her wearing. Coming into the living room he smiled to see Rachel sprawled on the floor cuddling her fluffy duck and staring intently at the Care Bears on the screen.

"Sit up Rach, I need to do your hair." Somehow. House had never done her hair beyond towelling it off after her bath. Hair was Cuddy's domain, and he realised he was slightly terrified at having to figure this out. He lowered himself to the couch as Rach scooted herself back to sit against his legs.

"Pigtails!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed and clapped her hands together. House froze, then remembered he actually knew that style. 2 ponytails. He could do this.

He lent forward and brushed the first stroke. Rachel's hair couldn't be any different from her mother's- Cuddy's was thick and curly, whereas Rachel's was wispy and straight. And tangled. He felt the brush hit a knot and saw Rachel's face screw up as he tried to work it out. She was trying so hard to not tell him it hurt- she was always putting on a brave face for him, and sometimes he hated it. It somehow reminded him of all he had hid from his mom.

"Sorry Rach. I know it hurts. Just let me get this one and we're home free."

Knots gone, he bunched what he guessed was half her hair over her right ear, tying it off with a pink tie, before repeating on the left. The ponytails were slightly uneven, and he realised too late that Cuddy normally split the hair with a comb for a neat part, but Rachel sprinted to the mirror and loudly proclaimed she loved it.

Looking out the window, it had turned into a fresh sunny day, so House gave Rachel the choice- "Ok Rach, cartoons or the park?"

"Park! Park! Park!" Rachel ran a lap of the room before coming to a stop in front of House, putting her hands on his knees and jumping up and down.

"Ok, park it is." House slowly eased up from the couch and followed Rachel to the hall closet. Zipping her into her jacket, he grabbed his before opening the front door. Rachel skipped down the front path and patiently waited for House to make his way down the steps, like she'd been taught since she could walk. She never questioned waiting for House, she just always stood and grabbed his hand as soon as he was beside her.

The park was only 2 blocks away, and House was feeling up to the walk, so they set off down the tree-lined street, Rachel throwing the occasional skip in her step, but always keeping pace with House's slow and steady gait.

As they crossed the street to the park House released Rachel's hand with an "off you go", and watched her ponytails fly as she sprinted to the play equipment while he made his way to one of the benches. Being a sunny Saturday the benches were in demand, and he ended up having to ask a woman if he could sit beside her. She gave him the up-and-down, taking in his messy hair, 3 day scruff, coat that was overdue for a dry clean, and curtly nodded.

"House! Watch me!" Rachel yelled to him from the top of the slide and he waved to let her know his eyes were on her. As she slid down he yelled back- "Good one, Rach!"

"She yours?" Now that she'd seen he was with a kid, the woman next to him decided he obviously wasn't a threat.

"My girlfriend's." His eyes didn't leave Rachel, who was queueing up for another go on the slide.

"She's adorable." House agreed. Cuddy had put her in purple overalls with butterflies on the pockets and somehow the colour set off her big blue eyes. Every time she wore those overalls people seemed to instantly assume she was House's.

"Thanks." He waved again at Rachel as she reached the top of the slide and squealed as she slid down.

"And it's so nice to see a man here, you know, kids need both their parents…" House zoned out as he fought to not roll his eyes.

"She's not my daughter."

"Oh that's just semantics. You said she's your girlfriend's, you're watching her, you clearly did her hair today… you're doing everything a father would do."

"Not all fathers." House muttered under his breath.

"You obviously care very much about that little girl. Maybe it's time to make it official."

House couldn't handle much more of this. He turned to the woman.

"Look, the relationship between, me, her mother, and her, is no-one's business but our…."

His sentence was cut off as a sharp scream came from the playground and he instinctively _knew_ it was Rachel.

"Rach?" House was instantly on his feet, scanning the playground for her.

"House!" her voice, loud and afraid, came back to him as he spotted her lying in the bark under a bridge. She was clutching her right arm with tears in her eyes.

"I'm coming Rach!" he moved as fast as he could, knowing he'd pay the price later and not caring. Rachel needed him. Mothers who were closer were crowding around the little girl crying on the ground, and House pushed through them, kneeling beside Rachel and hissing "I'm a doctor" to one mother with the audacity to question if he should move her.

"My arm! It hurts!" Rach sat up, tears running down her cheeks and House's arms were around her in an instant.

"It'll be ok Rach." He sat her back from him and started an exam. "Your arm hurts?"

Rachel nodded, unable to talk through her sobs. House palpated the arm as gently as he could.

"It's ok, Rach. You've probably broken your arm, but it'll be ok. We'll get you to the hospital and get you fixed up. Does anything else hurt?"

"My arm!"

"Nothing else?"

Rachel shook her head, still trying to get close to House for comfort. He put an arm back around her shoulders.

"Ok Rach, I'm gonna call an ambulance and we're gonna go get you fixed up."

"The ho'pital?"

"Yeah munchkin." House pulled out his phone and quickly made the call, lying to the operator to get an ambulance there faster. It arrived within minutes, lights and sirens blaring.

As they loaded Rachel into the back, House requested they go to PPTH, as he was going to pull some strings and get Rachel treated quickly- after all, what else should you do for the Dean's daughter?

Entering the ER at PPTH, House was surprised to see Chase working the beds, and quickly pulled him to treat Rachel. Rachel could be shy, but she knew and trusted Chase which quickly helped calm her tears.

"It feels like a neat fracture, most likely oblique from the way she fell. Should just need plaster, nothing fancy."

"Right. And where's Cuddy?"

"That's medically relevant?"

"Well, since the kid is hers we're gonna need her permission to treat."

"She's unavailable. And…" House lowered his voice, "if you check her file, I have power to make medical decisions for Rachel… I… I signed guardianship papers."

Chase whistled. That, for House, was big news.

"Ok." He turned back to Rachel. "Ok Rachel, we're gonna take you upstairs for some special pictures…"

"She knows what x rays are."

"Of course she does. Ok, we're gonna take you upstairs for x rays, take a look at your arm, and see what's happened. And then we'll probably send you off for pretty cast. Sound ok?"

Tears subsiding, Rachel nodded. Chase turned to House.

"You can push her in a wheelchair? You look like you've stressed your leg."

"The leg is fine. I can push her."

Within ten minutes of reaching radiology they had bumped Rachel to the front of the queue and were in the booth waiting for the images to come through.

"What did I say? Neat oblique fracture." _Thank god_ , House thought privately. He was already dreading explaining a cast to Cuddy, let alone if Rachel had required surgery.

"8 weeks in a cast and she'll be good as new." Chase switched the display off and they went back in to where Rachel was waiting in the chair.

"Hey munchkin," House grabbed the handles of the chair, "how are you holding up?"

"It hurts."

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna go get you a cast and then we'll head home and you can take a nap. Do you want to nap with me in mom's bed?" Rachel nodded.

Another ten minutes and again Rachel was first in line, and of course to House's horror she chose a hot pink plaster to cover her cast whilst Chase hunted down some acetaminophen to take the edge off her pain.

"No way we're gonna be able to hide this from your mom," House dryly commented as they waited for the cab to take them home. "She's gonna kill me."

"It's ok House." Rachel patted his leg gently with her left arm, ironically comforting him. "We're gonna have a nap."

"Solid plan, Rach."

She was asleep by the time the cab pulled into Cuddy's driveway- where Cuddy's car sat waiting.

House frantically checked his watch, not realising his 4 hours were up and he now had to explain to Cuddy why her daughter was suddenly sporting a hot pink cast and loaded up on tylenol.

"House?" The front door was open before House was even totally out of the cab and Cuddy halfway down the path as he lifted Rachel out of the backseat.

"House? I got home and went to meet you guys at the park but you weren't ther…." Cuddy suddenly caught sight of Rachel's new addition. "What happened?!"

"It's ok, she had a fall at the park, neat oblique fracture, 8 weeks and she'll be good as new…" Cuddy's eyes narrowed, House couldn't tell if it was rage at him or concern for Rachel. "Cuddy, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What's the point of signing guardianship papers if I still need you for every little thing…"

"This isn't a little thing, House! A broken arm! Jesus…"

"She'll be fine, Cuddy! Kids have accidents…"

"You should have been watching her!"

"I was! And I got to her within a minute!"

"A minute? Is your leg ok?" And with that Cuddy realised that not only were they having this discussion on her front lawn, but House was holding a sleeping Rachel and leaning heavily on his left leg. "Give her to me, House, let's get inside."

House handed Rachel over and followed Cuddy up the front walk, slow and leaning heavily on his cane. Cuddy went to lay Rachel down in the master bed, leaning over to kiss Rachel's cheek and brush the hair off her forehead. Returning to the lounge she found House sprawled out on the couch, heading to kneel beside him and gently massage his leg.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry Cuddy. I was watching her, but she just…"

"You're right House, kids have accidents. We can't protect her from everything every single second."

"I should have called you though."

"They made us leave our phones outside. Something about 'achieving ultimate peace' but all I could think about was all the emails going unanswered. I wouldn't have gotten your call anyway."

"Bet you're glad there was only one 'watch Rachel for a day' voucher. I'd be amazing if you ever left her alone with me again." He sighed as her hands worked their magic on his leg.

"Don't be ridiculous House. Rachel loves you. That hasn't changed. Who did she call out for? Not me. You. She loves and trusts you. I'd let you watch her again in a second. In fact, I expect it. Being a guardian means more than just the good parts, the easy bits. It means being there when the chips are down, when things are difficult. And I believe you can do it."

"How do you see all that?"

"In you? Because I love you." Cuddy knelt up to cup House's cheeks and lean in for a kiss.

House kissed back softly but was half asleep, he was nearly as worn out as Rachel. Cuddy sat next to him as he drifted off, gently running her hand through his soft hair.

She went and made a cup of tea, letting the two people she loved most in the world enjoy their nap.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mind-Blowing Backrub

A/N: Part 3 already! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. This chapter is definitely rated M - and it's my first time writing to this rating so please go easy! Enjoy!

House burst into Cuddy's office, ignoring the fact she was on the phone.

"Need a procedure," he loudly exclaimed as he sat in front of her desk, watching as she rolled her eyes and apologised to the person on the other end. He gave her a minute, before leaning over and hitting the button to disconnect the call.

"House!" He had to admit, he kind of enjoyed it when she was this mad. Her eyes would glow and she'd get this flush to her cheeks. It was kinda hot.

"Are you serious? I was on the phone to a potential donor. You _know_ our donations are down and the board has been riding my ass… now is _not_ the time to come in here and play games! An hour ago your patient was stable, why are you suddenly in here demanding a new procedure?" Oh, and he kind of enjoyed the show as she lent over the desk to get in his face.

"Ok...there's no procedure. My patient is stable, Wilson bailed on me for lunch, and I'm bored."

"Well, there's better ways to amuse yourself than to come in here and put my hospital in jeopardy." Cuddy sat back in her chair. "For someone so smart, you do the dumbest things House."

"Ok, ok. Dumb move. I get it." He leant back, tapping his cane against the floor. "But I missed you. You were gone before I got up and you haven't been by my office today."

"I had a meeting with two of the Board members this morning, and as I just said they've been on me about donations being down. I'm sorry, but I just haven't had time. I won't even make lunch today, I'm beyond overworked and stressed right now." Even as she spoke she flicked an eye to her computer, internally groaning at the number of messages she had to get back to.

House's eyes lit up. "The vouchers."

Cuddy wasn't with him. "What?"

"The vouchers. The ones I gave you. Isn't there one for relaxing? I swear I put in there a back rub as you always go on about how much you love them." House leaned forward. "Even if there's not, you deserve one. I haven't made life easy for you lately, having such a heavy caseload and not being much help at home. I shouldn't be home too late, you can cash in."

Cuddy smiled. Despite his (many) flaws, he'd sometimes just come out with something so generous and caring that she couldn't help but love him even more.

"Sounds like a plan. But I'll understand if you have to stay for your patient, I know they have a tendency to interfere with your plans."

"They're just inconsiderate." House stood and headed for the doors, before turning back to her. "I'll see you tonight."

Cuddy nodded, a soft smile on her lips. Despite how he'd probably lost her a major donation, just five minutes with him in her office was enough to relax her and help her get through the rest of the day.

It was 5pm when the text came through - _P_ _atient seizing. Meds not working. Will be home late_ \- and Cuddy understood. Truly, she did. He did what no one else could, and he did it again and again. But at the same time, she felt a little frustrated after looking forward to her massage all day. Instead she decided she'd make the most of an evening with Rachel.

It always brought a smile to her face to hear Rachel run for the front door, excitedly chanting "Mama! Mama! Mama!" and the kisses she would receive after scooping up her little girl. Every day she was thankful to have Rachel in her life, and she made sure Rachel knew it, holding her close and asking about her day.

After sending Marina off for the evening, Cuddy turned to Rachel and asked her what she wanted for dinner.

"Mac'n'cheese!" Rachel punctuated her request by flinging her arms up and turning in a circle.

"Ok, ok, mac and cheese it is. Do you want to help me or do you want to go watch cartoons whilst I cook?"

"Cartoons!" And with that Rachel was off to the living room, where Cuddy soon heard sounds coming from the tv.

Before Cuddy knew it dinner was ready, a bowl of mac and cheese for Rachel and some pasta and steamed veggies for herself, and she was calling Rachel to come eat.

Always a ball of energy, Rachel came running to the table and clambered up into her booster, smiling up at her mother as Cuddy placed a bowl and spoon in front of her; asking her to try and eat neatly, something they'd been working on with Rachel as she was often more enthusiasm than focus. But she was trying, and Cuddy smiled back at Rachel as she gently scooped a spoonful of cheesy pasta towards her mouth.

Settling in to eat her own dinner, she was interrupted by a question from Rachel.

"Where's House?"

"He's at work sweetie, you know he works really hard to make sick people better."

Rachel sighed. "I know. But I misses him. I haven't seen him in _forever_."

"It's been a few days, I know. He wanted to be home tonight but his patient is really sick. How about we try and make some time on weekend? We could go to the park?"

Rachel nodded her head so hard her ponytail flipped right onto her forehead and Cuddy let out a laugh. "You've really missed him huh?"

"Uh huh" Rachel kept nodding, before looking seriously at her mom. "He's my bestest friend."

"Oh sweetie. I'm sure that makes him really happy. Maybe if you finish up your dinner he'll be home before you're in bed." Cuddy lent over and brushed Rachel's hair back before returning to her meal.

Mother and daughter ate in silence, Cuddy once or twice glancing at her phone in hopes House would message that he was on his way home. She knew she shouldn't have made a promise to Rachel, it would make getting her to sleep even harder.

And it did. After dinner when Cuddy put Rachel in her bath, it was "but House makes bubble bath." Put her in her pajamas- "I want the ones House gave me". Read her a story- "House does the funny voices better" before finally "I want a kiss from House!"

"Honey, I told you, House is at work. I'm sorry he didn't get home in time to say goodnight, but maybe he'll be here when you wake up."

"No! I want to see House!" Rachel was stubbornly sitting up in bed, crocodile tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Come on Rach, I can't make House appear. You're going to have to go to sleep and maybe he'll be here in the morning." Cuddy pulled Rachel into a hug before laying her back down and holding her for a while.

"You know something? I miss him too." Cuddy confided in her daughter, watching as Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"You do?"

"Yeah baby, I miss him when he's at work. I know what he does is important, but I don't like going to sleep without him either. But if we both go to bed, and sleep well, hopefully he'll be here when we wake up and he'll make us pancakes- sound good?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes heavy with sleep. Cuddy pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the blankets up around her. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night, mommy."

Cuddy padded down the hall to her room and grabbed her pajamas before heading for the shower, turning the hot water way up to try and undo the knots in her back from the stress of the past few days.

Just as she stepped under the water she heard her phone go off in the bedroom, but ignored it, taking her time, enjoying the smell of her scented body wash and the feeling of the water pummelling her back.

Finally stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and went to check her phone- it was a message from House, a photo of a post-it on which he'd scrawled _Good for one mindblowing backrub_ and underneath _valid for: today_. A second message followed- _P_ _atient stable again. Home in 30._ She smiled. What she had told Rachel was true- since she'd gotten together with House she hated going to bed alone, sleeping alone, waking up alone. She liked having him with her, she enjoyed his company even when sleeping.

The timestamp on the second message meant he'd be home any minute, so Cuddy quickly dried off, grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table and slipped on a pair of pajama shorts. She knew they wouldn't do much to deter House when he was on a mission, but hopefully he'd get through a decent back massage first.

Lying on the bed still wrapped in a towel, she heard the front door open and House's distinct footsteps come down the hall. He was walking slowly, telling her he'd kicked his shoes off at the door. She smiled as she heard him pause at Rachel's room, clearly looking in on her, before he continued making his way to the bedroom.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes focused in the lamplight on Cuddy lying across the bed, lacy pajama bottoms poking out from under the towel draped across her back. She was facing him with a smile on her face and he quickly hung his cane on the foot of the bed and flung his blazer over the chair next to the bed, before sitting down beside her.

"Sorry I'm home so late." He was stroking her hair and Cuddy nearly moaned at finally feeling his touch.

"It's ok… you're here now," she twisted her head and met him for a kiss, "Rach missed you though."

"She did?" House continued to stroke her hair. "I've missed the rugrat too." His hands moved to her neck and Cuddy let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm….getting her to bed was….ahhhh….a struggle. But you're here now and I'm more than ready for a back rub."

"Say no more," House swivelled to grab the oil and pulled off Cuddy's towel, dancing his fingers across her soft skin.

The oil was cold on his hands so he rubbed them together before kneading Cuddy's shoulders, feeling her let out a sigh and relax under his touch.

They were silent, House's talented hands working out the knots in Cuddy's tight muscles. Occasionally she'd let out a soft moan or sigh, but House let her focus on relaxing. She deserved it, she worked far too hard - both at work and at home.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, his hands not stopping.

Cuddy tried to push up but he stopped her. "What? What are you sorry for?"

"I don't make things easy for you," he worked an especially stubborn knot. "I work crazy hours, get home to eat and sleep. I harass you at work, then you get less time with Rach."

"Who are you and what have you done with House? I knew going into this that we both work long hours, that you'd spend nights at the hospital, that there'd be days I wouldn't even see you." Cuddy turned her head to meet his eyes. 'It's ok House. It works for us, that's the important thing."

"I know, I just… I was thinking of how I can maybe be home more, help you out more, spend more time with you and Rach…"

"What are you saying? That you want to… quit?"

"Noooooo…" his hand were now working gently down her spine. "I don't know, I just want to make things easier...for us."

"Things are fine House. It works. Don't do anything rash."

"I won't." He smirked as he slipped his hands down to her ass and squeezed, causing Cuddy to squeal at him. "But how about we stop talking and take this massage to the next level?"

"How about you get to the knots in my lower back before you try any of that? I believe my voucher was for a _mindblowing_ back rub, not a regular one."

House started working her lower back, leaning forward to place kisses along the back of her neck, smiling as he heard her moan in pleasure.

His hands slid up her sides and as he nipped her neck she slightly rose up, letting him cup her breasts and gently pinch her hardened nipples. He sighed against her neck, whispering to her to _roll over and I'll make it worth your while._ Cuddy obliged and her soft lips were suddenly on his as she moaned against his mouth. Her hands roamed down his back, their mouths parting just long enough for her to tug his t-shirt over his head, his hands still kneading as she rocked against him.

House's hands were wandering down her stomach as he kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone.

"I love these shorts...but they're in the way," his voice was barely above a whisper as his hands slipped inside her waistband. "And no panties... _nice_."

"House," Cuddy sighed his name as he slid her shorts down her legs and continued to kiss from her chest down her stomach, smirking up at her as he reached the small patch of curls between her thighs.

Parting her legs he ran his tongue along her slit, enjoying the breathless moan she let out. He knew his back rubs did more to turn her on than relax her, and he took pride in the effect he had on her.

She was pink and moist, tasting of sweet fruit and a tang of salt, and he loved it. His tongue circled her already swollen clit as her hips rolled beneath him and she let out the occasional sigh or softly moaned his name.

He flicked his tongue over and over her sweet nub and slipped a finger into her, curling it to rub against her g-spot as she loudly exclaimed "ahhhhh….House….oh my god…," and caused him to smirk against her.

She was gripping the sheets and rolling her hips against him as he continued, loving the moans and sighs coming from above his head.

Slipping a second finger in, Cuddy gasped again, another soft sigh of "more," and he sped up the motions of his tongue, loving it as she flung her head to the side, softly moaning, "House...I'm coming…"

Lifting his head he whispered to her- "Come for me, Cuddy" -before diving back in to finish her off, watching as she grasped the sheets and threw her head back, loudly gasping his name.

He slowed with her, bringing her down from her high, gently sliding his fingers from her and eventually turning his head to rest against her thigh.

"House...that was...fantastic." Cuddy sighed contentedly, finally feeling fully relaxed. "I feel like every knot of tension is gone… I don't know if I can really say the backrub did that though."

House smiled up at her, enjoying the blissed out look on Cuddy's face as she gestured for him to come up and hold her. He sat up, slid off his jeans and curled up next to her, an arm around her as she rested a cheek on his chest.

"Thank you House. That was exactly what I needed."

"Well there was only one of those vouchers, so I thought I better give you your money's worth."

"Mmmm." Cuddy's eyes were closed and she was drifting off against him. "Thank you."

House pressed a kiss to her hair. "You can repay me in the morning."

But Cuddy was already asleep, cozied up in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night Without Comments

A/N: Please note I'm a bottle deep into some delicious wine, so no mistakes are my own. This chapter is a little shorter, but it's so sweet you'll get cavities. Enjoy, and please review!

It was a dark Friday night when House arrived home from work, shaking the snow from his shoulders and kicking off his sneakers in the doorway.

Limping into the living room, he placed the sacks from the chinese restaurant on the coffee table before turning to Cuddy, who had Rachel curled up asleep next to her on the couch.

"How are my girls?" He sat on the other side of Rachel and brushed her hair back, feeling the little girl's warm forehead.

Cuddy smiled to see him so affectionate with Rachel. "She's been asleep most the day since I picked her up. The nurse at school said she complained of a headache and had a fever. Fever's not too high, and when she's awake she complains her throat hurts, so I'm just keeping her on the pedialyte and tylenol." Cuddy pulled the blanket tighter around Rachel, who sighed in her sleep. "She'll be ok, kids get sick."

"And you? You're ok taking off work early, picking her up and sitting around here all day?"

"I brought work home with me, but she hasn't left me alone. She's a cuddly one when she's sick."

"Just like her mom." House smirked at Cuddy as he reached over to unpack the food and hand her a carton and chopsticks. "Veggie for you. Do you want a drink?"

Cuddy shook her head as she dug into her dinner, House mirroring her on the other end of the couch.

After a few minutes House spoke up. "What on earth is this crap you're watching?"

"I don't know, I've been too busy looking after Rach." She clicked the remote. "Armageddon."

"Armageddon? Are physics optional in this movie?"

"House…"

"No seriously," he gestured at the tv with his chopsticks, "that bomb wouldn't have the force required to break apart the asteroid...at least I assume that's their plan."

"House. Be quiet. Eat."

Ten minutes passed, both of them eating in silence.

"Oh and it's a nuclear bomb? Nice one. Now we've got a radioactive asteroid flying around. And if it doesn't break in two? Then we've got an asteroid shower that's gonna cause some serious issues…"

"House! Shut up." Cuddy reached for the remote. "I'll change the damn channel. Oh god…"

"Leave it."

"No! House, I am not watching _Scrubs_ with you. Anything but that…"

"Come on Cuddy! It's the most accurate medical show…"

"And you still tear it apart! You deal with medicine all day, why do you want to watch this?"

"Because it's so damn _relatable_ , Cuddy."

"No, I'm out." Cuddy put her carton back down and put a cushion under Rachel's head before getting up from the couch and leaving the room.

House had just settled in and gotten back into his food when Cuddy returned, waving a piece of paper in his face. House groaned.

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes._ House, I am cashing in. One voucher for a movie night with no smart comments…"

"What about stupid comments?"

"No House, you're not getting out of this. I've been home all day with a clingy, sick little girl, we're watching a movie, and we're gonna eat popcorn, and you're gonna keep your mouth _shut_. Ok?"

House sighed dramatically, " _Fine._ "

"Good. You done?"

House nodded and Cuddy cleared away the cartons and sacks. While she was in the kitchen Rachel stirred, slowly waking.

"Hey munchkin. How ya feeling?"

"My throat hurts." Her voice was soft and her eyes half closed, but she managed to spin herself around so that her head rested on House's leg. "Am I gonna die?"

House laughed softly. "No Rach, you're not gonna die. You'll feel sick for a few days, but your mom and I will look after you, and soon you'll be good as new."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Now your mom said we can watch a movie, your pick."

Rachel smiled up at House. "Toy Story?"

"That's your pick? You don't want to watch Anastasia for the thousandth time?"

"No silly! Toy Story"

"Ok, the toys it is."

Just then Cuddy came back in with a cup of tea, a sippy cup of pedialyte and the thermometer.

"Hey Rach, open up." Rachel obediently let her mom pop in the thermometer, but cuddled up closer to House, who put an arm around her.

"101.2." House read the display. "Is that lower than earlier?"

"Barely. Rach, take a drink of this." She handed Rachel the sippy cup of pedialyte and set up the DVD.

Settling in on the couch, Cuddy pulled the afghan around her and Rachel and smiled to see the two people she loved most in the world cuddled up and engrossed in the tv.

Surprisingly Rachel stayed awake for most of the movie, not dropping off until the last twenty minutes. Cuddy gestured to get up and carry Rachel to bed, but House just whispered "leave her," and continued watching the movie.

As the credits rolled Cuddy turned back to House. "Now was that so hard?"

"I didn't want to wake Rach…" Cuddy shot him a doubting look, "ok, it's actually not that bad a movie. There's even some adult jokes in there."

"See? Now maybe try it more often," Cuddy stood and stretched before turning to the couch. "Rach honey, wake up. Time to hop into bed."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes but burrowed further into House. "Wanna stay with you."

"What was that Rach?" House bent over to hear her better.

"Wanna stay with you and momma. Can I sleep in the big bed?"

House looked at Cuddy, who shrugged. She knew that as much as House loved Rach he often didn't sleep well when she wound up in their bed, because she'd flail around and had even kicked his leg once. That had been a memorable night, and not in a good way. That was the night House had first had an honest discussion with Rachel about his leg.

Rachel had sat up and was looking at House, hope in her big blue eyes, and he struggled to resist her.

"Ok Rach, you can sleep with your mom and me tonight."

"Yay!" her usual enthusiasm was tempered by her illness, but she still threw her arms around House.

"Ok, ok, go on with your mom and get ready for bed."

Cuddy held her hand out for Rachel and they headed down the hallway together whilst House went into the kitchen for a drink.

Following them down the hallway he could hear Rachel asking if she could sleep in the middle, with Cuddy's soft response that she could, but she had to be careful with House's leg and was to wake one of them if she was feeling sicker. House entered the bedroom to see Rachel nodding as Cuddy tucked her in and headed for the ensuite. House grabbed his pajama bottoms and followed her, joining Cuddy at the sink to brush his teeth.

"Thank you for that House- I mean letting her sleep with us."

House rinsed and spat. "The kid is sick, it makes our lives easier to make her comfortable."

"And you know she'd be comfortable in her own bed. Face it House, you enjoy spoiling her."

"She's a good kid Cuddy." House changed into his pajamas whilst Cuddy applied her face cream.

They emerged back into the bedroom and smiled at each other to see Rachel tucked into the big bed, fast asleep and gently snoring.

"She's a really good kid Cuddy, you've done a great job with her."

"You've helped House. More than you know. She looks up to you and you're so good with her."

"Stop it. You keep talking like that and I'll want to ravish you." House pulled Cuddy to him, "which isn't possible with munchkin snoring between us."

Cuddy leant her chin back and kissed him. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better." House kissed her forehead before they parted for their respective sides of the bed.

"Night Cuddy."

"Night House."


	5. Chapter 5: Play Cuddy's Serenade

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here's the final instalment of 5 Vouchers. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed the story, it means so much to me. Also, please note I wrote and edited this under the influence of a bottle of moscato, so any and all mistakes are completely mine - but please, enjoy!**

Cuddy was flustered as she came through the front door, toeing off her shoes in the entryway before heading into the living room to greet Rachel and Marina.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a donor…"

Marina held up her hand. "It's ok, Doctor Cuddy, I have plenty of time still to get to Philly. Doctor House still working?" The attentive nanny had not only noticed that he hadn't been home in days, but she'd had to deal with Rachel's incessant questions as to when her playmate and newly-elected father figure would be back.

"He's had a case...a little girl...it's been tough. He thought he had it last night, but last I heard from him she'd slipped into a near coma after a series of seizures… he's… well…"

Marina nodded. Rachel, now looking at her mother instead of the LeapPad in front of her, had her own questions.

"Mama, where's House?"

Cuddy sank down onto the couch as the nanny collected her things. "He's working sweetheart."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "He's _always_ working."

"I know honey, it's tough. He's trying to help a little girl, she's very sick. Remember what I told you?"

Rachel nodded. "He's a very special doctor and he helps _really_ sick people."

"That's right," Cuddy smiled at her daughter, "You're such a smart girl Rach."

Rachel beamed and went back to her LeapPad, and Cuddy's smile grew as she realised it was on the anatomy program House had bought her, as an apology for a case where he was gone a whole week. That was when they'd laid it all out for Rachel about why their work was so important, and why she wasn't loved any less because she had busy parents. Rachel admired House so much that for the next week at preschool she was spouting to anyone who'd listen about just how important he was.

Cuddy farewelled Marina, and settled in on the couch with a book, Rachel quietly playing on the rug in front of her. It had been a peaceful hour or so when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Cuddy? It's Wilson."

Cuddy felt her stomach drop. Wilson had no reason to call her at home on a Saturday. Unless…

"House? Is House ok?"

"Yeah...well, kinda. His patient...she died. He...well you saw him this morning, he hasn't slept in days...he's…"

"He needs to come home."

"He is. I mean, I'm bringing him home. He's in no state to drive, I'm just waiting for him to grab his stuff. We should be there in twenty."

"Ok. Thank you, Wilson."

Putting the phone back on the side table, she turned to Rachel.

"Rach honey? Come over here."

Rachel, put her toys down and obediently trotted over to her mother.

"Honey, House is on his way home…"

"Yay!"

"I know, but he's gonna be really tired and sad…"

"Sad? Why is House sad?"

"Oh...the little girl he was trying to help? She didn't make it, House couldn't make her better."

"Oh." Rachel bowed her head.

"And so, he's gonna be tired and sad when he gets home, so he won't want to play, ok? He'll probably want a hug though."

"I'll give him a hug thiiiiiiis big!" Rachel threw her arms out. "I'm sorry House is sad."

"Me too, Munchkin. So you keep playing and I'll let you know if House needs one of your hugs, ok?"

Rachel nodded and went back to quietly playing, now with her stethoscope and a collection of dolls.

Shortly afterwards Cuddy heard a car pull up in her drive and the doors open and close. Looking out the living room window she could see Wilson supporting House as he slowly made his way up the front walk.

Cuddy met them at the open door and gave Wilson a nod as he passed House over to her. He was leaning heavily on his cane, his head bowed and eyes hollow. Cuddy lifted his left arm over her shoulders and supported his weight as they slowly headed for the bedroom. House made the final steps alone and fell onto the bed, already nearly asleep. Cuddy sat beside him, removing his shoes and socks. As she reached for his belt buckle he pulled her down to him, holding her close.

His voice is raspy when he speaks. "She was 6."

Cuddy sighs. She knew how hard he took the death of any patient, but especially children.

"She was 6. A bright and bubbly little girl...dead." He pauses. "She reminded me of Rachel."

"Oh House." Cuddy reached her head back to kiss him and brush a hand through his soft hair. "I'm so sorry. Look, I'll keep Rach occupied, you have some sleep to catch up on."

"Mmmm…" was all she received in reply, he was already falling into sleep. She slid his jeans off and folded them on the chair in the corner of the room. Before heading for the door she once more leant over and kissed him before turning to notice Rachel standing in the doorway.

"What's up Rach?"

"Is House ok?" she craned her neck to see House now sleeping on top of the covers.

"Yeah sweetie he'll be ok. You can give him your hug later, yeah? Let's go watch some cartoons… what about Aladdin?"

Rachel and Cuddy sat curled up on the couch until the movie finished, when Rachel turned to her mother.

"Mama?"

"Mmmm?" Cuddy had been distracted throughout the whole movie, her thoughts with the sleeping diagnostician down the hall.

"Can I bake House some cookies? Chocolate chip? He always says he likes them."

"Of course we can bake some cookies. That's a great idea." Cuddy stood up and stretched before following Rachel into the kitchen.

As the cookies went into the oven Cuddy heard the shower start up, a signal that House was awake… and possibly ready to face the world.

"Now Rach, remember, House has had a tough time at work…"

"I _know_ mama." Sometimes her little girl was too smart for her own good.

Soon after, uneven footsteps came down the hall and House rounded the doorway to see mother and daughter watching tv.

"Hey," is his soft greeting.

"Hey," is her reply. "You feeling a bit better?"

He shrugs and slowly sits beside Cuddy. "Watcha watching?"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Comes Rachel's enthusiastic reply from the floor in front of the tv. She turns to face the adults on the couch. "Are you feeling better House?"

"I always feel better with you and your mom." He put an arm around Cuddy and she smiled at him. Rachel nodded, pleased with his answer.

The three of them sat, quietly, Cuddy only moving to bring the cookies fresh from the oven to House, and the only noise was him softly thanking her.

As evening crept in Rachel turned back to the couch.

"Hey House?"

"Yeah Munchkin?"

"Would… would pizza for dinner fix it? I mean, you told me pizza for dinner fixes _everything_."

"Well we never know until we try, do we? But I'm not the one to convince- your mom is."

Cuddy was concerned at how softly House was speaking, how every movement seemed the biggest effort. She took barely any convincing from Rachel before she was calling in their order. As she wandered into the kitchen to get money and set out plates, House drifted across the living room to his piano. The sleek black baby grand was the first piece of his furniture that made the move to Cuddy's, replacing her old forever-out-of-tune upright.

He slowly sat, his fingers ghosting above the keys before he finally played some notes. He started with some slow, melancholy blues, then some soft classical pieces.

Cuddy re-entered the living room to find Rachel standing beside the piano bench, one small hand resting on House's good leg as if to assure him she's there for her, and it melts Cuddy's heart to see those two together.

She sits on the couch and watches him play, Rachel standing a silent sentinel beside him.

As he wraps up another piece, she hears Rachel softly call his name.

"House?"

His fingers came to rest on the keys.

"Yeah Rach?"

"Can you…" Her eyes met his. "Can you play our serenade?"

His hands went from the keys to his lap, and he bowed his head.

"I don't know kid, I don't know if I have it in me."

Cuddy decided it was time for action. "Rach honey, can you come help me?"

She snuck down the hallway with Rachel to the master bedroom, where she handed Rachel a piece of paper from her nightstand.

"Go give this to House sweetie."

Rachel took off down the hallway and into the living room. "House! House! I got something for you!"

He took the paper from her hands and groaned when he read it.

"Cashing in time. And this time, _we're_ cashing in." Cuddy leaned on the doorframe and smiled down at him.

The voucher in his hand had his own scrawled handwriting- _Play Cuddy's Serenade._

"Using the kid? That's a low blow."

Cuddy walked around behind him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "We'd _both_ like to hear it. And admit it, you always perk up when you play it."

House sighed and placed his fingers back on the keys. "Fine."

He began to play as Cuddy and Rachel stood and listened, taking in the beautiful music he had written just for them.

Cuddy could see the effect the music had on him, as he got deeper into the piece his shoulders relaxed and his breathing slowed. He was letting go, letting his exhaustion and pain flow out through the music. It was amazing the effect it had on him, and Cuddy was glad he had this outlet.

Finishing up with a flourish, Rachel jumped up and down, clapping. "Again! Again!"


End file.
